Kidnapped Lover
by TeddyBearHuggles
Summary: Lu Xun had been taken to the Wei capital and held captive by Cao Cao. However, while there he gets to spend time with Cao Pi and learn another side of his enemy. Quickly, the two's relationship begins to turn from hatred to something much more and much scarier. Rated M for later chapters. Cao Pi x Lu Xun. Yaoi or boys love. This was a request.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _I was requests to do this my someone who reads my Dynasty Warriors story, they wanted a Cao Pi x Lu Xun story. So, I was thinking of doing one for a while and I do have another idea that I would like to do for them as well. But, for now, here's this one! This chapters a bit short, I'm planning for the others to be a longer and there will be about 5-7 chapters. So I hope you enjoy!_

 _Any story requests that you have for me, let me know either in a review or, more preferably, a PM. I look at them all and consider them all!_

 _ **POV:**_ _Lu Xun_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Cao Pi x Lu Xun_

From the moment I became a Wu officer, after Sun Ce took me in so that I could bring honor back to my family, I knew that there was going to be circumstances and moments where I would be put into severe danger. Circumstances were I would think to myself 'Is this the end?' 'This is how I'm going to end, I'm not going to get out of this one.' That was exactly what I was thinking in this exact moment.

"Get in there!" the man growled as he pushed me through a doorway, almost causing me to loose my balance. I caught myself, standing up straight as I waited for whatever was going to happen to me next. The blindfold was removed then and I was faced with an officer of Wei, someone that I didn't know the name of. He look at me with disgust in his eyes before he moved away, my eyes following his movements. He didn't go far, just behind me where he grabbed onto my wrists painfully, twisting my bound arms to the point where I was sure he was going to break one of them.

"Try anything and i will kill you on the spot. Do you understand that you little brat?" he hissed into my head, his breath smelling absolutely vile. Feeling nauseous, I simply nodded at him, not trusting my voice. He took that for a good enough answer and cut the rope that were bounding my hands. As I promised, I tried nothing. Not like there was going to be anything I could do anyways. I just rubbed at my burning wrists a bit in an attempt to sooth them as I turned to look at the man. He looked back at me, the distaste still clear on his face.

"This door will be locked so don't even try opening it when I leave. And don't try to break it down, your small, tiny arms couldn't get you very far after all," he spoke to me, sending me a glare before leaving the room. I heard the lock click into place and then his footsteps moving down the hallway. Not able to help myself, I moved to the door and tried the knob. Locked, just like he said it would be.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, looking around the room. It was a rather luxurious room, though I was certain that my stay at the Wei capital would be anything but. Rubbing my forehead, I went over to the doors that lead out into the balcony, which were surprisingly unlocked. Going out, I went to the edge and looked down. Well, I did have a way out. Of course, the fall would kill me, but I wouldn't need to deal with whatever they were going to do with me. That would be a last resort. Sighing heavily, I walked back into the room, chewing on my fingernails nervously. I just couldn't believe that this was happening to me. I was not at all well known within the Wu forces yet, I was a strategist in training still basically a newbie under Master Lu Meng! Yeah, of course, they knew that I was a Wu officer due to my clothing, but I wouldn't imagine that they knew who I was! Barely anyone in my own forces knew my name, even if it was told to them! I was so low on the ranking that most people forgot! So what could the Wei possibly want with me?

Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly as i started to pace the room, looking for any sort of exit that wouldn't lead to death such as jumping off of the balcony would. I was a strategist dammit, I needed to figure this out and I needed to figure it out quick. I was capable of doing it, I knew I was. As I got a closer look of the room, there was a desk with many books and crolls laid onto it. Most of them appeared to me learning books, strategy scrolls, some that were done professionally and some that whoever was living in this room obviously made themselves. It sparking my interest, I rolled open one a bit more to look at it, examining it. It wasn't a half bad strategy, though the person left out a lot of open spots. Spots that should be pretty obvious, even to a strategist in training such as myself. It was basically planning a full on forward assault without any sort of backup or reassurance. Biting my lower lip, I was just about to open another when the door unlocked and opened. I jumped a bit and stood up straight, spinning around to look at who had came in. Who I saw, I certainly was not expecting.

"Lu Xun, is it not?" the warlord of Wei, Cao Cao, questioned me, this face tight,"Wu's strategist in training?" Cao Cao himself was here to see me? And he even knew what my name was. It was so shocking that I couldn't even find the words to speak for a moment. However, another man standing next to him, which I recognized as Cao Ren, his cousin, cleared his throat, looking at me with a pointed eye. Eyes widening slightly, I stood up a bit straight as I looked towards Cao Cao.

"Yes, my name is Lu Xun," I replied to him, bowing to him. Even though he is my enemy, it was something that could not help. Plus, if I was acting as polite as I could towards him, he might not be quite to eager to kill me. Or, do whatever it was he was planning. He simply looked at me for a moment before taking a few steps further into the room, obviously checking me out. He wanted to know exactly what he was up against is what I figured. Which, from just looking at my appearance, wasn't much.

"You're probably very curious as to why you are here," he spoke next, moving his hands behind his back. Obviously, he didn't think very much of me. That hurt just a bit, but maybe that was for the best,. He wouldn't be expecting anything if he stayed in the dark as long as possible. I nodded to his words, even though it wasn't a question. Answers for what in the world I was doing here would be wonderful. He paced the room a bit, heading over towards me."If you couldn't already guess, this is a kidnapping. Taking someone that Wu values very much so that they will charge here blindly to come and rescue you."

"Excuse me my Lord, however I'm afraid you may have picked the wrong person to do that with. As far as Wu is concerned, I'm very much replaceable. I'm surprise you even knew my name," I replied to him with a small shake of my head. I wasn't sure how to talk to them men, what would set them off and what was okay to say around them. Cao Cao seemed unfazed by my words, simply nodded his head as he started to circle around me slowly.

"Yes, that may be true. However, what you lack in skill and talent, you make up for with your bonds with particular officers within the Wu forces. Such as...Gan Ning? Lu Meng? I know he values you very much. And Sun Quan, he thinks that you can reach to very high places," he replied, making me perk up.

"How do you-?"

"Spies my young lad. There are officers within the Wu forces that are spies of mine," he held up one hand as I opened my mouth to speak,"Do not try to ask me the names of them, you should be smart enough to know that I wouldn't give out information like that." Of course I knew that, how could I not? My shoulders dropping, I watched as he continued around me, putting his hand back behind his back."So, we actually know what you are much more valuable than you may think because of the bonds you have with those few people. And those few people happen to have a very large impact of what the Wu do. So sure, they may not come for you, they may leave you to die here. However, I can assure you that if I see potential and ambition in you, Lu Xun, you will not be killed if they do not come for you. And you will not be harmed during your stay here so long as you don't try anything stupid. Are you following my so far Lu Xun?"

"Yes Lord Cao Cao," I replied simply to him, though on the inside I was freaking out. They wouldn't harm me while I was here? Why did I find that hard to believe? And if they didn't come I wouldn't be killed? What would they do with me? Make me a villager? Or worse, try to make me into a guard of his or an officer that goes out a fights against Wu? No, there was no way I could ever fight against my fellow officers, even if they never came for me. They would have their reasons! I'm not that valuable to them!

"During your time here, you will remain in this room. You will not leave unless under the watch of my trusts guards that I am appointing to you, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan. My son Cao Pi will also look after you, bring you your meals, keep you entrained, or should I say torture you because the boy never seemed to remain silent," Cao Cao spoke, stopping in front of me for a moment to look at me,"Before that, is there any information of value that you would like to tell us. Any secrets within Wu that we could use against them? Your stay will be more pleasurable with each thing you tell me."

"I would never give out valuable information that could put my comrades lives on the line," I replied simply, my voice not wavering. And that was very true. I loved all of those people that I worked with, they were like a family to me and their lives mattered. Things that may cause harm to them were going to stay secrets with me. Cao Cao seemed to understand, for he did not try to get anything else out of me. Simply nodded and started back over to the doorway.

"I see. Well, if you change your mind, let us know. Dinner will be brought to you in a few hours or so. This door remains locked and 6 guards will be outside your door at all times. Books are on the shelf for your entertainment and you may touch anything you wish in this room. Just please, try not to throw a temper tantrum. Otherwise, my son will throw one to me," he said simply, motioning for the officers that came into the room with him out. I nodded and bowed to him again, standing straight to watch him leave. Cao Cao sent me a small wave before he exited the room as well and I was left all alone in this large room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _..._

 _ **POV:**_ _Lu Xun_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Cao Pi x Lu Xun_

I had been sitting in the silence of this room for 3 hours until I started to hear a voice outside the door. Glancing up from my position in the chair in front of the desk, my body tensed right away. The voices were all male, there were at least 3 of them speaking. I couldn't make out the words, but I could make out the vocal tones. Then the sound of the door unlocking came next and a man entered the room, closing it behind him as well as locking it. I recognized this man, he was Cao Caos second son Cao Pi. Cao Cao had told me that his son was going to me looking after me. So was this Cao Pi's room? Slowly, I began to stand up, keeping my eyes on him the entire time. He stood there for a moment as he looked at me, a tray of food in his hands. I couldn't tell if he was checking me out as his father had done earlier or if he was just surprised to see me. It was a bit harder to read his face since it was so guarded and neutral, but I did notice his eyes scanning my body. After a second, he moved towards the balcony where there was a table set up in front of the door, two chairs there sitting across from one another.

"You're Lu Xun then. Wu's...strategist in training?" he questioned me as he set down the tray of food on the table, waiting for me to respond. Nodding my head, I took a step away from the desk and bowed to him.

"Yes, I am. And you are Cao Pi, is that correct?" I questioned him, voice slightly shaking. I had heard things about this man, that he was just as ruthless as his father, maybe even more so. I was convinced that he would not hesitate to kill me if I crossed him. He grinned slightly after moment and nodded.

"Yes you are correct," he replied, motioning towards one of the seats at the small table,"I've brought you dinner. Why don't you come and eat. You must be hungry after being in here for so long." Biting my lower lip,I was very hesitant to eat whatever they might give me. If they may have possibly poisoned it or something to that degree. Cao Pi must have seen the hesitant look on my face as he nodded, grabbing the fork that was on the tray and taking a small amount of everything on it before eating it, looking at me."It's not poisoned. I certainly wouldn't have eaten it if it was. So, won't you come and eat? You need to keep your strength up." Knowing that I couldn't refuse, I headed over, taking a seat at the table in front of the tray. I was rather hungry, having not eaten anything in quite a while. Cao Pi sat down across for me, putting his elbows on the table and resting his hand on his cheek.

"Thank you. For bringing this up to me," I thanked Cao Pi, figuring that would be more polite than to just dig right in. He didn't give me much of a response, just a small nod of his head. Making sure my posture was okay, I began to eat, trying not to just shove all of it into my mouth like I so desperately wanted to to. I was hungry and willing to eat anything, but I had to admit that this food was delicious. The Wei kingdom kept on surprising me. They put me in a nice room like this with the balcony unlocked, tell me they will not kill me then make me food such as this? It made close to no sense. The only thing that I could imagine the reason for this was is Cao Cao wanted to trade something with Wu, that they could show them that I indeed was not harmed while I was here. That's all that I could think of anyways. I honestly wasn't sure what sort of twisted things the warlord of Wei could come up with. And not even just him. Most people that served under him were very malicious people, such as his son Cao Pi. They had a strong devotion to Cao Cao, but I wasn't sure if they really cared about one another, their comrades. Would they sacrifice them without a second thought? Maybe?

Sighing softly, I realized I had already done away with half of the plate in a very short amount of time. I snuck a glance up at Cao Pi to see if he was looking at me strangely, but he was not. Just resting his hand on his cheek like he had been when he first sat down. Now that my hunger wasn't as bad though, I tried to slow down how quickly I was shoveling the food down my throat. Swallowing what I had been eating, I contemplated how to word what I wanted to ask him, but he beat me to the punch.

"How long have you been an officer in Wu, if you don't mind me asking," Cao Pi questioned me, sounding neither interested or bored. Possibly just trying to start up a conversation since the atmosphere in the room was a bit awkward at the moment. I tried to decide whether that was a life threatening question. Like if they knew how long I had been there would somehow put Wu at some sort of risk. I couldn't think of anyways that it could, so I thought it was safe to answer.

"Not long, I was unknown to everyone however when Lord Sun Ce, first took me in. I was serving him for 2 months before his death. So it will be going on the 10th month soon," I explained to him, nodding slightly at the other man. That sounded like a good enough answer anyways. He didn't make much of a move at first, just continued to look at me with an almost bored expression on his face. His eyes, however, didn't match his face. They seemed to sparkle with something. Curiosity? Surprise? I couldn't really tell.

"Wasn't Wu the one who attacked the village that you were living in?" he asked suddenly, his eyebrows scrunching into something that seemed to now be confusion,"Why would you serve under the same person who killed your friends and family?" My eyes widened in surprise when he asked that, wondering how in the world he knew that. How did these people know so much about me? About my life? Not even people in Wu knew my story and I was certain that Lord Sun Quan knew nothing of the deal that I made with his brother Sun Ce or that he had attacked my village and killed my uncle. I bit my lip softly as I tried to think of a reason to tell him that wouldn't put the family that I had remaining there in any danger, though there wasn't much of a way it could. The deal that Sun Ce had made to me had been cut off when he passed away, yet I still continued to service Wu.

"Yes, my village was attacked my Sun Ce when he was trying to expand his area. However, we were not very close to anyone in the village. Many people there looked up Yuan Shao and I have a brother who was already serving in Wu as well as a nephew who lived in Wu. Sun Ce attacked the village thinking it was full of people who supported Yuan Shao. My uncle and I happened to get caught up in it and my uncle was in the wrong place at the wrong time," I explained to him, not liking to remember it, since I had been there to see my uncle cut down in front of me. I closed my eyes for a moment before sighing."Sun Ce apologized to me once he realized his men had killed a Wu supporter and a relative to someone in his military. He made a deal with me to take me in so my family could once again prosper, this time in Wu where we were safe." I sat there, staring at the table under me after I was done explaining, not really wanting to look up at Cao Pi. I didn't want to see what his face might show in it.

"Don't you feel any anger towards him though?" Cao Pi asked me then, which made me look up at him. He had taken his hand off of his cheek, it resting down on the table now. His face was still scrunched up in confusion, but it also showed a bit of...amusement? Or...no, it was interest. Yeah, it wasn't that he was happy about what he was just told, he just wanted to know more. And I wasn't sure how to feel about that. I frowned slightly and I opened my mouth to speak, but he interrupted me.

"Sorry. I've been told I have a bad habit of bringing up things that are a really sensitive subject to people," he said, actually looking apologetic. He felt bad that he was asking me all of those question? He cleared his throat a bit and moved his hands off of the table, wiping it on his pants as he looked around the room somewhat nervously."You don't have to answer that question. Just, please, try to forget I asked it." Okay, now I was very confused. When he first came into the room, he seemed so emotionless, then he was bored, then curious and now he was seeming to be also upset...What in the world was going on with him? I didn't know much about Cao Cao's son, other than the fact that he was suppose to be very cold hearted and not care about others feelings. That was sort of shown in the questions he was asking me and how he was reacting to what I was telling him, but I was not expecting the apologizing part at all. I tried to open my mouth again to speak, but the squeak of his chair stopped me and then he was standing up.

"I'll just, um, leave you alone. When you're done with your food, just knock on the door. Xiahou Dun or Xiahou Yuan will be out there to take it for you," he said to me continuing to wipe his hands on his pants even now that he was standing up. It appeared that he was very nervous now and even if I wanted to speak to him, he was heading out of the room faster than I could even open my mouth. The door was opened and closed hard and then I was left alone one more, confused as ever about what had just happened.


End file.
